Allen Walker
Allen Walker is an angel and the protagonist of the Fallen City series. He wound up in the Tower after the Great Crash. Now, he is desperate to escape from the Tower and the Fallen City. Allen is also the protagonist from the manga/anime D.Gray-Man. Appearance and Personality Appearance Allen is a young man of average height (though Kanda often teases Allen about his height, Yu Kanda himself is a tall individual, so Allen's height is actually common for his age) with a lean, muscular physique, which, over the course of time, has become heavily marred with scars. He has medium-length gray/white hair that has now grown to shoulder-length, silver/gray eyes, and his skin is somewhat pale. Allen has an unusual scar on the left side of his face that starts as a pentagram on his forehead, trailing down in a line that severs his eyebrow and mars his eyelid, and hooks slightly at his cheekbone and follows his cheek down close to his chin. It also has an extra line of scar tissue that runs parallel to his lower eyelid. This scar was given to him by Mana Walker, after Allen turned him into an Akuma. The scar is also the source of his Pentacle Eye, which allows him to detect Akuma and see the human souls bound to their bodies. Allen's parasitic type Innocence takes the form of the entirety of his left arm, from his shoulder down. Originally, it was red and quite veinous, but after he invoked his Crown Clown for the first time, the skin became much darker and more scale-like, his fingernails turning black and growing out and arrow-shaped markings forming along his shoulder blade. When his arm evolved further, the skin seemed to smooth out more. Because of his odd hair color and his strange arm, Allen has a tendency to cover his hair with hats and hoods and wear gloves and long-sleeved shirts to keep people from seeing his arm. Allen's Exorcist uniforms often consist of concealing jackets and gloves, as well as pants and heavy duty boots, though Allen's latest uniform features a shorter jacket and capri-like pants. He always asks for gloves to be included so he can keep his hand hidden, though recently Allen has gotten more comfortable with showing his hand when he is just around his comrades. As a child, Allen's hair was a more reddish-brown color; his hair turned white when his adopted father cursed him, leaving a scar on the left side of his face as mentioned in the anime and manga series. When in his Noah form, Allen has the noah dark-skin tone and amber eyes. Still, at this point his stigmata have not been seen yet (Though maybe only hidden by his hair). Unlike the other Noahs his hair seem to remain white like Wisely's. Allen had wings, but Road ripped them off. Most of the Fallen series, he is shirtless. Personality Allen portrays himself as a kind, generous, and very polite young man. He tends to be very self-sacrificing, often willing to let his body and emotions take devastating blows for the sake of others; this trait is something that has angered several of his comrades and friends, most noticeably Yu Kanda and Lenalee Lee. Allen also has unassuming and borderline naive traits, despite the troubling life his master and General, Cross Marian, forced him to live. Because of his cursed Pentacle Eye, which allows him to see the human souls bound to Akuma, Allen considers Akuma to be just as important to him as humans, swearing his left arm to saving Akuma and his right to saving humans in his attempt to be, as he once put it, "a destroyer who can save". Over time, Allen's personality has seen a shift; several times, his "dark side", something he developed to survive the gamblers and con-artists Cross sacrificed him to, has shown itself, frequently shocking and scaring those around him. He has also begun using less polite speech, something noted by and encouraged by Lenalee and Johnny Gill. The one person who can consistently make Allen break his polite mold is fellow Exorcist Yu Kanda. Their differing views but similar "darknesses", as it is described by Noise Marie, lead to them conflicting frequently, sometimes over menial issues. As a child, Allen was abandoned from his family because of his 'abnormal' left arm. He was taken in by Mana Walker, a retired circus clown. One day while in town, a carriage lost control and hit Mana, killing him. Mana's last words to Allen the first time were 'Keep walking, you must keep walking'. Mana was buried on top of a hill and Allen became very sad, summoning 'The Creator' or 'The Millenium Earl'. Allen made the deal to bring Mana back, and Mana yelled at Allen and the mechanical arms went down on Allen, causing the scar on his left side of his face. Mana yelled again, 'I curse you Allen Walker!' before Allen's arm activated, without his consent, and acted like it had a mind of its own, before killing Mana a second time. Allen's hair turned white by the curse and his left eye developed abilities as the scar healed. Allen, at the very beginning, was a rather rough child, having the habit of speaking rudely and being very brash. After he recovered from Mana's death while being nurtured by Cross Marian, he took on Mana's personality traits, becoming much more polite. Cross has expressed that he prefers Allen's 'darkside' because it was closer to how he used to behave. Backstory Thirty-five years before the start of the story, Nea Walker was dying when someone who seems to be a matured Allen told Nea that he would protect his memory. When Nea reawoke, he questioned why Allen had gotten younger. Allen was abandoned by his biological parents because of the supposed "deformity" of his left arm (which was later revealed to be caused by his Innocence). He was eventually found and adopted by a traveling performer named Mana Walker on Christmas Day. Some time later Mana died, and Allen, tormented with grief and manipulated by the Millennium Earl, turned Mana into an Akuma, hoping that his beloved surrogate father would be fully resurrected. But Mana Akuma cursed Allen and sliced through his left eye, leaving the "Pentacle" -- the mark of the Akuma—which scars the left side of his face. This enabled his left eye to see the souls trapped within the Akuma from then on. It was at this same moment that Allen's left arm first invoked as an Anti-Akuma weapon, which instinctively destroyed the Mana Akuma. In the course of this traumatic event, Allen's hair turned from red (brown in the anime) into a stark white. Allen eventually met Cross Marian, a General of the Black Order, who explained to Allen the ways of the Akuma and the trapped souls within them: once a soul is brought back inside an Akuma, they are trapped forever, and the only way to save one is to exorcise them from their Akuma vessel. Allen subsequently became Cross's disciple and spent the next three years with him before being sent to the Black Order to become an official Exorcist. During this time, Allen was tormented by his master's constant irresponsible behavior and forced into various odd jobs to pay off the debts that General Cross accumulated. This, coupled with Cross' womanizing ways and harsh treatment towards Allen, led to Walker fearing more than respecting his master whom he never speaks fondly of. In fact, when Jasdevi claims that Cross is like a demon, Allen denies this and instead insists that Cross is a real demon. In addition, when Jasdevi reveal that the debts Cross left them reached 100 guineas, Allen grows demon horns, laughs at them, and calls their debts small change in comparison to his own, leaving Lavi to wonder just how much money Allen's been made to pay. In addition to being physically fit and skilled at combat (as evident by his ability to fight and dodge Fō without the use of his Innocence), Allen has few odd talents and skills. Because of many debts Allen was forced into paying by Cross, he learned to play cards and gamble at a very young age, though in the anime his initial purpose was to practice his paralyzed and deformed left hand. He also learned how to cheat and win through deception and doesn't hesitate to use these tactics whenever necessary. In fact, he is quite proud of his talents. This is a stark contrast to his polite and courteous nature and often surprises his friends, who wouldn't expect such a dark side to Allen, and has caused them to wonder just what Cross has done to him. Walker also possesses circus abilities such as juggling and acrobatics, which he learned from traveling with Mana who was himself a circus clown by trade. Inspector Lvellie and Cross have both referred to a "player" (as in one who plays a musical instrument), and Cross has hinted that there may be more than one. Storyline History Fallen City Road had kept him in a cage for eighteen months. After torturing him for that period of time, she noticed that he was breaking like an angel was supposed to. Frustrated, Road took some time to reexamine her methods. As a result, she ripped out his wings with a wire saw. After he lost his wings, Allen came down with an infection. Frantic, Road took him down to Tyki's office to patch him up. Once he recovers, Road continues to torment Allen to break him. She humiliates him by making him lick up his own vomit after feeding him. Allen taunts her and says that she will never break him. Angry, Road drags him down to the "graveyard" basement. The very sight of the vegetable angels in the tanks is enough to frighten him. Road makes it worse by leaving him down there for days. However, it inspires him to escape from the tower. Next door to the graveyard, Leda hears his thoughts and communicates with him. After she fails to talk him out of his plan, Leda helps Allen escape from the Tower. Weeping Angel Allen spends days wandering around in the Fallen city until he meets Ophelia. She explains everything about the city and shows him some of the angels suffering from an excruciating mental pain every night. When she succumbs to her own pain, Ophelia frightens him off. However, Allen felt that he couldn't leave her behind because she was the first nice person he met outside of the Tower. While looking for Ophelia, Allen gets attacked by Tate and his gang of vicious scavenger angels. To his surprise, Ophelia jumped between the clashing parties and saved Allen. After a brief argument, Allen turned the angel into joining him on his quest to escape. After Ophelia helps him gather up a team, Allen begins his escape plan. It is then he recruits Grace after she is caught eavesdropping on them. On the first night of escape, everyone except for Allen gets hit with the mental pain. He begins to remember that he had been in their current area eighteen months before when he was first brought to the Tower. He tells Grace and lets her hold his hand until the pain rides out. The crew's plan hits a snag when weather conditions take a turn for the worst. After a short argument, Allen goes with Grace's suggestion to take the shortcut through the mountain. However, a strong wind knocks off the party and they end up getting separated. Nephilim Ophelia and Allen end up in an abandoned hospital somewhere in the seventh circle of the city. While they are trying to figure out what happened, Ophelia ends up going into "labor". Allen spends most of the season looking for help and staying with Ophelia during the labor. Eventually, she gives birth to a deformed demonic-like baby with missing limbs and facial features. The very sight of the child frightens Allen. He hears Ophelia confession of abortion back in her human life before they are captured by Road. We Live a Dying Dream Road and Jasdevi drag Allen and Ophelia back to the Tower. Naturally, Allen is pissed off by this. Road decides to get revenge by feeding Ophelia to the angels in the city. However, Jasdevi wants a new play thing. As a result, Road makes Allen watch as Ophelia is repeatedly raped and beaten by the two monsters. When Road taunts him about his friend in a catatonic state, Allen storms off in rage. He gets lost in the town and meets Marion. She takes him to Paradise and explains everything about the Tower and the angels trapped in Paradise. After she and him witness the violent rape of Alma, Allen vows to escape from the Tower again. Allen turns to Marion to help get Ophelia out of her hell after he watches her rescue Alma from hers. Though reluctant, she agrees to help. Allen does rescue Ophelia from her hell, but he gets caught by Road. His mistress puts a parasite named "Aizen" in through his penis to break him further and turn him into her sex slave. To Tyki's amazement, Allen survives the surgery albeit in pain. Later, Road warns him that she knows where the rest of his escape crew is and that she could have them eaten alive or spared, depending if he obeyed. Angry, Allen tries to reach out to other angels in the Tower. In the season finale, Allen reaches out to Ophelia, Marion, and Leda to try and escape again. Judas In the season premiere, Allen is still battling with Aizen, but he refuses to give up on escaping. He tries to move his big toe with success to measure the extent of the damn that the parasite has done to his body so far. Later, he realizes that he can't feel anything in his body because of Aizen in his spiral chord. Road later begins "training" him. Allen is stripped naked, gagged, and chained down to a chair at her mercy. She strokes on his cock and suck on it to get it up. Allen finds himself humiliated to be aroused by this and it gets worse when Road leaves him to think about how badly he wants her to fuck him. His mistress wants to make sure that Aizen is really working, but isn't sure how. So, she promises a little "surprise" for Allen in Paradise's floor show. Allen is forced into the floor show as the "stud" to have sex with the female angels on stage. Road puts a bag over his head and takes him backstage in Paradise. When the bag was removed, the monsters cleaned up Allen, changed him into tight leather pants, and put a collar on him. As the floor show begins, Aizen takes over and is forced to rape Ophelia onstage in front of the monsters in the audience. After defiling his head, he is forced to do the same thing to thirty female angels. After the show, Allen felt empty and worn out. Road dragged him back to chambers. There, she peforms oral sex on him. To his dismay, Allen finds himself enjoying the sensation and wanting more. In the middle of the ride, she stops and tells him she will "go get her kit". In the season finale, Allen is aware of how bad everything as he reflexes on his current situation and still wants to escape. It creeps him out that he's starting to enjoying Road's sexual advances towards him. He then remembers how this mess all started. War Stories Allen starts to remember that he was in the war before the Great Crash while he is raped by Road. He was part of the vanguard unit on the battlefield. It was supposed to have been a slow and peaceful day. But then one soldier noticed the sky turning dark. After the Great Crash, Allen was taken away to the Fallen City. By now, Aizen is taking over him more and the sexual arousal keeps getting stronger. Road keeps breaking Allen down through sex and he struggles to keep what's left of him. Allen and Lavi fought in the Great Crash and their whole unit was wiped out. Allen ended up in the Fallen City while Lavi ended up in the Living World. Red Bones Road continues to torment Allen as Aizen keeps eating away at this body. When he sees the dying horse on the ceiling, Road drags him back to bed. Bullet with Butterfly Wings Aizen is trying to make his way to Allen's brain. The angel is finding himself enjoying being whipped. When Road tries to make him beg for more, Allen refuses and she leaves him tied up. He struggles to remember escaping from the Tower and the City. He tries to think of a way to have Aizen removed from his body safely. Meanwhile, Road comes back with a leather collar. When she fastens it on, Allen's body moves on its own to submit to Road. His mistress takes him for a walk up to Paradise to show him off. Afterwards, Road makes him take the rest of his clothes off. Allen complies with anger. Road then locks away his clothes. The combination of the candy and Aizen's venom causes Allen's heart to become overworked. Road takes him to Tyki and he drains the poison out of his body. Later, Road breaks Allen sexually through a long night session. When Leda tries to pull him out of his headspace, Allen pushes her away afraid to touch him. Relationships Road Kamelot Main Article: Road Kamelot Road is Allen's mistress. She kidnapped him from the city and made him her pet. Road tortured him physically for eighteen months. When he wouldn't break, Road cut off Allen's wings. She plans to use him for their more "adult" games. She even goes as far as to put "Aizen" into Allen's body via his genitals to make him more sexually obsessed. He may even start to enjoy his captivity. Ophelia Main Article: Ophelia Ophelia is the first angel that Allen met in the city after escaping the tower. She told him about the Fallen City and chased him off when she succumb to her own mental pain. However, Allen felt that he couldn't leave her behind. After he saved her from being eaten, he decided to help Ophelia escape with him. However, their relationship is a little bit strained after she ends up being raped and beaten by Jasdevi after being captured and taken back to the Tower. Escape Crew Main Article: Escape Crew Allen, Ophelia, Harry, Tyrone, Kit, and Grace make up the escape group. Initially, Ophelia, Harry, Tyrone, and Kit were skeptical about the notion of escaping, but Allen won them over. They all grow to trust each other to escape from the city. Lavi Main Article: Lavi At their first encounter, Lavi said that he could be a big brother to Allen and he seems to treat him like this. Due to Lavi's conflicted personality, it is hard to know which declarations and acts are genuine but it is safe to assume that at least at Edo arc, Lavi really cared for Allen and considered him as a younger brother as shown by his reaction to Tyki's provocations. In a Talk Corner, Allen declared that he would have Lavi as the cool neighborhood. Lavi is a lose friend to Allen and when the former had been manipulated by Road he couldn't bring him self to attack Lavi and chose to be killed rather than killing his friend. Allen and Lavi usually get along very well, Lavi being teasing and playful and Allen being entertained by Lavi's antics. Marion Main Article: Marion Allen met Marion after he got lost in Tower after Road taunted him with a catatonic Ophelia. Despite thinking that he is an idiot, she still helps him around the Tower. Despite trying to disillusion him, Allen still wants to escape. Like everyone else, Marion thanks that he cannot do it. Leda Main Article: Leda Leda was one of the first angels that he came into contact in the Tower. She discovered him when she was hearing thoughts in her cage. His thought of escaping first drew her to him. After she couldn't talk him out of the idea, Leda helps him escape from the Tower. Lenalee Lee Main Article: Lenalee Lee Lenalee is notably the first member of the Order to be nice to Allen, technically making her his first friend. They treat each other kindly as they have very similar personalities, though Lenalee often gets annoyed at Allen for taking foolish risks. They deeply care for each other and consider each other like family. At first, Lenalee blamed him for getting himself in danger but Allen finally realized how much she cared for him. As a part of "her world", Lenalee can't stand losing Allen. When Allen was considered dead, she momentarily fell into depression. The two have dreamed of each other several times. When Allen left the Order, Lenalee chose to stay by her brother and companions, she now blamed herself for it. Allen stated that even if he left, the Order with Lenalee and the others will always be "home". Some scenes may imply romantic feelings between the two. Trivia * It is known that Allen can get lost very easily as seen when he was in Mater. Some people also constantly remind him to not get lost. * In the oneshot Zone it is shown that the beta for Allen was originally Robin. A 'female' Akuma turned by Cross by being fused with an Anti-Akuma weapon. Robin is the name of the body she is in, which was her brother's (both name and body). * In the D.Gray-Man Popularity polls Allen placed 1st in the initial poll and 2nd in the next poll (losing out to Yū Kanda), then placed 1st again in the third poll and in the latest poll he's placed 2nd ( Again losing out to Yu Kanda) * Allen's favorite food is mitarashi dango and his hobbies are making money and eating. * According to Hoshino, Allen is ambidextrous. * Allen can see very well in the dark, almost like "nightvision" he described from training with Cross. * In D.Gray-Man Reverse Volume 3, Lost Fragment of Snow, it is revealed he never actually had a name and that "Allen" was the name of Mana's dog, which he used as his name later on when Mana had gone insane. He was nicknamed "Red" during his days in the circus because of his arm. * As seen in chapter 19, Allen is bad at drawing. * In chapter 219, it was revealed that there are two Millennium Earls who are Mana(current Millennium Earl) and Nea. Therefore, it is concluded that though a puppet, Allen Walker is also considered as an Earl. Source * Basic Information: http://dgrayman.wikia.com/wiki/Allen_Walker Category:Angel Category:Tower Residents Category:Fallen City Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Canon Characters Category:Characters Category:Non-Human Category:Escape Crew